La respuesta
by Kurauro
Summary: Meses han pasado desde la muerte de Tadashi, Hiro pasa la víspera de su investigación rompiéndose la cabeza sobre el asunto, cuestionándose si todo lo que estaba haciendo valía la pena, cuál era el objetivo de seguir respirando, porqué seguía vivo. Entonces Tadashi, como siempre, tenía la respuesta a sus inquietudes.


Big Hero 6 pertenece a Disney.

* * *

**LA RESPUESTA**

Habían pasado meses tras la tragedia que azotó su vida, la terrible pérdida de un hombre que era más que un simple hombre, le era un ejemplo de vida, un modelo a seguir. Sí, era más que sólo carne y hueso, era su hermano mayor. Vaya, irónicamente, lo único que quedaba de él eran huesos, una gorra y algunas pertenencias que no parecían relevantes… al menos no para él. Su corazón se aceleró y el nudo en su cuello lo asfixió, no, no era el momento de ponerse a recordar, _recordar es malo para la objetividad_. Entonces procuró que sus pensamientos se dispersaran, o al menos lo intentó.

Por su mente pasaron miles de escenas, de momentos que en su tiempo no fueron la gran cosa, pero ahora le eran un preciado recuerdo de lo feliz que fue en esos días, los días de desvelos a fin de aprobar algún complicado examen, los días de salidas a parques, los días de ferias científicas, los días de ocio, todos ellos en compañía de aquel hombre que había ocupado sus pensamientos todos los días las veinticuatro horas durante los últimos meses, aquél que, ahora confirmaba, le era su vida. Sus ojos se humedecieron, _¡maldición! _Su puño, por autoreflejo, se estrelló contra la pared de su habitación, se mordió los labios de frustración. Odiaba llorar, lo detestaba tanto como el saber que quien alguna vez fue su ídolo, su héroe, ahora estaba enterrado junto a sus progenitores, _pero llorar era inevitable_. Los sollozos se hicieron, creía haberlo superado, creía tener el control de sus emociones, creía haberse vuelto fuerte gracias al más grande y preciado legado de su hermano: un robot de dimensiones atípicas y de carácter amable; sin mencionar los amigos que alguna vez fueron de él y ahora eran suyos.

_Creía haberse vuelto fuerte, pero no era así._

Volvió a golpear la pared con rabia, se mordió los labios con furia hasta sentir éstos sangrar. Se sentía tan débil, contrariamente a lo que pretendía ser, pero no era cosa de hoy, ni era cosa de ayer. _Todas_ las noches había estado liberando su dolor por medio de aquellas gotas incoloras que la mayoría conoce como lágrimas, mas para él no eran más que el vil y maldito recuerdo de aquella fatídica noche y de su cobardía y lentitud para obrar en la salvación de su muy estimado hermano mayor, un recuerdo de lo idiota que fue al haberlo dejado marchar a su muerte segura, un repugnante recuerdo del peor de todos sus días. Los sollozos siguieron su rumbo, como cada noche, como cada despertar, acompañado de aquel sentimiento de vacío existencial que acompañaba su pesar, aquél que le hacía cuestionarse ¿por qué seguía viviendo? ¿por qué sufrir y destruirse a sí mismo de esa tortuosa manera cuando podría, en esos momentos, cortarse y volver a ver al protagonista de su depresión? ¿por qué seguía ahí, siendo pisoteado por la cobardía y el miedo a morir? ¡¿por qué?! La respuesta era ambigua, no la tenía clara. Sólo sabía que estaba ahí, muerto en vida, pensando en todo y en nada en concreto, respirando, trasnochando, llorando por enésima vez la partida de su más preciada persona, _de Tadashi_.

Su mirada se giró de soslayo, sus ojos vieron por un determinado rato como la luz de su PC se encendía y apagaba varias veces por segundo, como si quisiera llamar su atención, como si estuviera gritándole _"¡Oye tú! ¡Aquí está la respuesta!"._ Frunció el ceño, mirando otro rato, vacilando si debía acercarse o no al lugar, dudando de nuevo. Se maldijo a sí mismo, ¿por qué su maldita indecisión ante todo? ¿por qué tenía que darle vueltas a las cosas y no llegar a una decisión o conclusión concreta? Apretó los puños, se levantó de su desordenada cama, se acercó hacia el monitor y movió el cursor a fin de que la pantalla se viera.

_Sí, ahí estaba la respuesta_.

El diseño de los trajes que los harían _héroes_, la base de datos de Baymax, las coordenadas del sitio que a la mañana siguiente debían visitar, la máscara de kabuki que portaba el hombre desconocido que se hizo con sus _microbots_. Su pecho se encogió, un escalofrío lo invadió. Por alguna razón, podía intuir que ese sujeto estaba de alguna forma relacionado con el incendio, y por ende, la muerte de su hermano. El estómago se le revolvió. Las ganas de matarlo le invadieron, _tenía que atraparlo y descubrirlo_.

_Ahí estaba la respuesta._

No podía irse de ese mundo sin antes vengar la muerte de Tadashi, _no_. Tenía que hacerlo todo para hacer justicia por su fallecido hermano, justicia que las autoridades incompetentes no podrían hacer, tal vez por carencia de medios o quizás —la más probable— por falta de interés en el asunto. _Eso le enfureció_. Sin más, deseando que el tiempo se fuera rápido, decidió que era tiempo de dormir, pues el día siguiente sería importante y debía estar lo más sobrio posible, ¿o no? Pues sería el día en que las cosas se esclarecerían, sería el día en que descubría al asesino de su hermano, _sería el día en que le haría pagar por su repulsivo y egoísta error_.

**XxX**

Las horas pasaron, _extrañamente_ pudo pegar ojo y dormir sin el nerviosismo invadiéndole, pero lo que no sintió durante la noche ahora se le había multiplicado, estaba temblando de nervios, siendo conducido por Baymax —él y los que llamaba _"el grupo de nerds"_— hacia aquella isla donde el hombre estaría haciendo quién sabe qué con sus microbots. Llegaron, la emoción era tan o más intensa que cuando recibió la aprobación del profesor Callahan para entrar a la universidad, _era el doble de deleitante_. Se relamió los labios.

Tras haber derribado la puerta, prosiguieron a explorar el sitio. Maldijo en su mente cuando el sensor de Baymax falló a causa de la infraestructura del sitio, pero por alguna razón decidió restarle importancia. _Craso error_. Grande fue su sorpresa, al ser conducidos por Honey, cuando vio aquel viejo vídeo de la hija de Callahan viajando por un portal espacio temporal, _sin posibilidad de regresar_. La sangre se le enfrió al momento, ¿cómo era eso posible? La muerte era algo de temer, ¿pero esto? No pudo pensar detenidamente al respecto cuando de la nada sintieron a aquel tipo enmascarado detrás de ellos.

Sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, hizo de todo por detenerlo y quitarle aquella máscara, no sólo con fin de detener su peligroso obrar, sino por verle el rostro de una maldita vez. ¡Estaba deseando desfigurarlo! Pero se controló, _tenía que ser objetivo_, no podía estropear la misión llegados a este punto. Maldijo su suerte al ver que ninguno de sus amigos había podido detenerlo, a la vez que un creciente enojo se hizo presente en su mente, pero el control volvió en sí, _el control lo era todo en esos momentos_.

Entonces, con determinación, se montó sobre Baymax y siguió a gran velocidad a aquel, para nada lento, sujeto. No estuvo seguro por cuánto tiempo lo había seguido, y no es que contara los minutos para ser honestos, pero para él el tiempo se había ido eterno, una eternidad que careció de importancia cuando experimentó el deleite de tener aquella maldita máscara en sus manos, despojada del rostro de aquel tipo.

—Se acabó, Craig. —Dijo sombrío, como si fuera un hecho que ése era el nombre del que estaba, ahora, de espaldas a él, ¿y quién pensaría lo contrario, cuando la evidencia estaba ahí? Un hombre que perdió poder a causa del gobierno, no podía ser de otra forma, _¿o sí?_

La piel se le heló cuando vio que no era así, _no_.

—¿Profesor Callahan? —Cuestionó casi para sí. ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¡¿Cómo podía ser Callahan aquel enmascarado?! ¡Ese tipo estaba muerto!— La explosión… murió. —Volvió a murmurar para sí, mirando hacia el piso, incapaz de mantener el control como lo había estado haciendo. Y es que ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? ¡El hombre por el cual su hermano se había sacrificado estaba vivo! ¿Cómo iba, pues, a hacer eso que la muerte de su hermano fuera menos vana? Esto no podía estar pasando, _no_. No pudo seguir pensando cuando la voz de aquel maduro hombre le interrumpió.

—No, usé tus microbots. —Eso no hizo sino empeorar más su sentir.

—Pe… pero… Tadashi… lo dejó morir. —Dijo, sintiendo un horror interno al procesar la reciente información. _Sí, ese tipo lo dejó morir_. ¡Pudo haberlo salvado con sus microbots! ¡Pero no lo hizo!

—Dame la máscara Hiro. —Como si fuera un comentario irrelevante, incapaz de ser recibido por sus oídos, el nombrado respondió, entre enojo y confusión:

—Él regresó a salvarlo…

—¡El error fue de él! —Exclamó Callahan en respuesta, como si de esa manera se librara de la culpa. Hiro le miró con sorpresa, ¿era en serio? ¡¿estaba hablando en serio?! Tadashi regresó para salvar su miserable vida ¡¿y él se atreve a decir eso?! Estaba cabreado, realmente cabreado. La sorpresa pasó a ser odio, odio que no creyó poder ser capaz de sentir.

_Ahí estaba la respuesta_.

Él, ese hombre, ése era el asesino de su hermano. No podía estar más furioso. La piel se le erizó, su ceño estaba tan fruncido que por un momento sintió dolor de cabeza, pero eso era nada comparado con el deseo de exterminarlo.

—Baymax… destrúyelo. —Murmuro, decidido, sombrío, ante la sorprendida expresión de Callahan. Sintió repulsión, le pareció hipócrita su reacción, como si su decisión le pareciera la más inhumana y monstruosa de todas, cuando él no se tentó el maldito corazón al dejar morir a Tadashi, al igual que no se lo tentó al querer asesinarlos a ellos contadas veces en menos de una semana, _al igual que no se lo tentó al restregarle en la cara que no le importaba que Tadashi muriera por su causa_.

—Mi programación no me permite dañar a un ser humano.

—Eso se acabó. —Dicho esto, retiró el chip de Tadashi, dejando únicamente el suyo. Y era cierto, _todo había terminado, era hora de vengar a su hermano_. Grande, sublime, indescriptible fue su deleite cuando Baymax trató de aniquilar de la forma más violenta posible a aquel repugnante y malnacido sujeto, al responsable directo del fallecimiento de Tadashi, el responsable de ese maldito fuego. Sonrió, casi con sadismo, deseando ver su cadáver en ese preciso momento. _Pero no le fue posible_.

Mayor fue su frustración cuando todos sus _amigos_ detuvieron a Baymax y dejaron escapar a ese asesino. ¡Malditos sean! Su enojo aumentó a niveles que ni él habría sospechado, las ganas de matarlos a ellos también pasaron por su mente, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo.

—¡Nunca debí dejar que me ayudaran! —Gritó rabioso, nunca había sido tan honesto en toda su vida, pero lo que sentía era real, tan real como su amor a Tadashi. _Pero eso ya no importaba_.— ¡Baymax, rastréalo! —Su enojo aumentó –si es que eso era posible- aún más al ver fallido el sensor de éste, ¡eso era el colmo! Su piel temblaba de furia, gritó de rabia, no importándole lo demás. Entonces, sin importarle la vida de los otros, se montó sobre Baymax y regresó a su garaje, dispuesto a arreglar aquel descompuesto rastreador, aún sintiendo la ira apoderarse de su mente.

—Tu presión arterial se ha elevado, estás exaltado. —Dijo Baymax como un hecho, y es que realmente lo era, mas decidió no darle importancia y arreglar rápido aquella maldita pieza. Entonces prosiguió a colocársela. Su furia volvió a controlarlo cuando se vio incapaz de retirar el chip de Tadashi, gracias a un bloqueo automático de aquel robot.

—Baymax, ábrela ahora.

—¿Deseas que extermine al profesor Callahan?

—Sólo abre. —Gruñó, intentando por enésima vez retirar el chip, quitando de por medio la armadura de Baymax.

—¿Exterminar al profesor Callahan mejorará tu estado emocional?

—¡Sí! —_¿Qué?_ La pregunta anterior _por fin_ había sido procesada por su cerebro, _por fin_ la razón volvió en sí. _¡¿Qué estaba pasando con él?! ¡¿Estaba deseando asesinar a alguien?! _Se estaba dando miedo a sí mismo, ¿cómo era eso posible?— ¡No! —Dijo sin pensarlo, entonces volvió en sí la ira, ¿acaso dejaría al asesino de su hermano libre por ahí, sin pagar por lo que hizo? Se estaba odiando por considerar la posibilidad de no matarlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, _¡no! ¡él no era un asesino!—_ ¡No lo sé! ¡Abre la maldita cosa!

—¿Eso es lo que deseaba Tadashi? —Maldito sea, ¿por qué lo confundía con esas preguntas? Pero la duda tenía sentido, ¿Tadashi querría esto? ¿Tadashi estaría orgulloso del rumbo que estaba tomando? Crujió los dientes, su corazón se aceleró y su piel tembló aún más fuerte, sentía que la cabeza le explotaría, ¡estaba exaltado!

—¡Eso no importa! —Gritó, como si intentara justificar su, debía reconocer, perverso obrar.

—Tadashi me programó para ayudar…

_Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso_. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que repetir ese maldito nombre y más en esos momentos?

—¡Tadashi murió! —Exclamó, depositando toda su ira en ello, golpeando sus puños contra el torso de Baymax, así como su frente. Entonces sus músculos se relajaron, así como su angustia, dando paso a una inminente tristeza.— _Tadashi se ha ido…_ —Se repitió a sí mismo, una y otra vez, intentando poner los pies en la tierra, _pero eso no hizo sino aumentar su pesar_. Sollozó, sollozó débil, con un profundo dolor en la garganta por todo el llanto que intentaba ahogar, odiando la idea de lagrimear delante de otros, sabiendo que no estaba solo en esos momentos. _¿Pero qué importaba ahora?_ Ésa era la realidad, su hermano se había ido y él ahora se sentía destrozado, solo, incapaz de ver un motivo para vivir, incapaz de verle sentido a la vida, sólo sufrir la pérdida de la persona más importante para él.

—Tadashi está aquí.

—_No, él no está aquí…_

_—_Tadashi está aquí. —Reiteró, llamando la atención de Hiro, mostrando una pantalla en su barriga, haciendo que éste voltease a mirar consternado.

_"Soy Tadashi Hamada y este es mi primer ensayo del proyecto de robótica."_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. _Ahí,_ ahí estaba su hermano, en aquella extraña pantalla. Lo vio tan vívido, tan real, como si lo estuviera viendo en frente suyo. Sonrió débil, viendo los varios ensayos de su muy estimado hermano mayor, las dificultades por las que pasó para llegar al resultado que tenía delante: _Baymax_. Tadashi, Tadashi, hasta la fecha seguía dándole ejemplos de vida, el valor de _no rendirse ante las dificultades_. Lloró, lloró con nostalgia, pero a la vez con alegría. _Por primera vez en meses sentía que era feliz_. La pregunta de Baymax cobraba sentido, ¿era esto lo que quería Tadashi? ¿Tadashi estaría orgulloso de él? ¿Cómo estaría Tadashi, desde el otro mundo, viéndolo sufrir y hundirse en un profundo abismo de oscuridad, destruyendo su vida por su causa? El nudo en su garganta seguía ahí, pero después de noches y noches de depresión, de dolor acumulado en su pecho, _por fin sentía desahogo_. Sonrió débil, su mano, sin ser consciente, se posó en el rostro reflejado de su hermano en la pantalla, como si estuviera tocándolo. Entonces la pantalla se apagó.

_Ahí estaba la respuesta._

Ahora tenía claro su objetivo en la vida, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, sabía que estaba vivo por una razón, _sabía que debía seguir el legado de su hermano_. Sonrió, sabiendo qué habría de proceder, sabiendo que, justo como su hermano habría querido, su misión era ayudar a las personas. El alivio reinó en su mente y corazón, suspiró con el alma limpia después de ser contaminada durante meses por el odio y el dolor. Sus ojos se cerraron unos segundos, su mente se dispersó un poco. Entonces, mirando serio y relajado al que tenía delante de él, murmuró:

_"Gracias… Baymax."_

* * *

Hola a todos. Esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic ajeno a ser el fandom de Naruto, siendo, pues, mi debut con BH6. Pensarán que fue un descarado copypaste de la película -y no les culparía, ciertamente- pero quise profundizar más en la mentalidad de Hiro y sus sentimientos, puesto que vimos sus expresiones y acciones de fuera, sin saber qué había en su cabeza, así que me reté a mí misma a hacer esto.

En fin, este fanfic se lo dedico a mi muy querida **Mond, **fiel amante de Hiro y del Hidashi ;3

Saluditos.


End file.
